Things Are Geting Weirder
by arual-chan
Summary: I finally updated for you all. HGOW
1. Uh Oh Proposals

Who Said Love Was Easy? by: arual-chan

Chapter One-Uh Oh…Proposals!

Disclaimer:Can anything in life _really _be owned by someone? Oh! It can? Well, I don't own these characters, but I DO own the plot that took me forever and a half to make up!

Here she was, sitting in Mystical Moments, the newest, most chiche wizarding world restaurant, waiting for her boyfriend to show.

Hermione was ecstatic.

There was no denying that the place was beautiful, with flying marble cherubs as waiters. The walls gleamed with with a pale, yet shimmering, yellow color and burgundy carpeting. And the tables had lacey tablecloths upon which sat two candles and a bouquet of fresh red roses enclosed in baby's breath. Classical music floated out from invisible speakers and the food was to die for.

But the real reason she was so happy was that Viktor was to propose.

Or…that was her assumption.

Why else would he invite her to such a classy place? Still, a thought nagged at her for the simple reason that he was 15 minutes late.

Checking her watch again, Hermione almost gasped in alarm as two hands covered her eyes and a deep, heavily accented voice reached her ears.

"Guess who?" the hands removed themselves and Viktor sat opposite her at the table.

"Viktor! I almost thought you weren't going to show!" she exclaimed as she studied his appearance. Hermione always had been very observant and she immediately noticed his mussed hair and rumpled tux. But all coherent thoughts left her mind as he gave her his award-winning smile.

"I am very sorry. I got held up at vork." he replied, referring to his Seeker position on his Quidditch team. One of the cherubs flew over to take their order.

"That's okay." Hermione forgave him as Viktor ordered for them. As the cherub copied down what Viktor had said, Hermione looked over her ring finger, wondering what type of ring would look best on it. She had already started to plan the wedding.

"Herm-oh-ninny, ve need to talk." the cherub flew off and Hermione stared into Viktor's eyes, waiting for him to continue.

In school, they had dated on and off, seeing as they hadn't been in love and the distance between them. Hermione had felt that things had definitely been better since her graduation almost two years ago. She was well-known at her job working for the Ministry and she even tried to listen to all his talk about Quidditch. And now, at the age of 19, she was ready for marriage.

"Our relationship has…changed recently." he began and Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"And I've been thinking very hard about 'us'," she saw him hesitate before his next words and thoughts unceremoniously crept into her mind. 'Aww! How cute! He's nervous!'

"So I've decided that…"

'Here it comes!' she mused as he opened his mouth to utter his climactic statement. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, about 3 tables over, Oliver Wood sat with Katie Bell, contemplating his next choice of words.

He was going to propose.

They had only recently 'hooked up' but Oliver was already in love.

Everything in his life was going great. Both him and Katie played Professional Quidditch, though on different teams, and he had been promoted as captain only days before. He was famous and he was in love with a remarkable woman. Things couldn't be more perfect. 

'Oh wait. Yes they can.' he thought as he fingered the box containing the ring he had purchased less than a week ago.

"Katie," he called to her in his soft Scottish tone. It seemed to get her attention. "Before I say anything else, I just want you to know…I love you."

She squirmed in her seat, but he failed to notice. He was too caught up in his love-struck state of mind. 

"Um…if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the restroom." she said and hurriedly got up.

Oliver was snapped out of his daze as confusion settled in, but decided to use the time to, once again, rethink his speech.

After some time, Katie came back and after she was seated, Oliver spoke.

"We haven't been together for a long time, but I feel that what little time we have spent together has been well worth it. I enjoy even the tiniest second I spend with you and I hope you feel the same way." he took a deep breath and finished his proposal with less rapid words and a softer tone.

"With all that said…Katie, will you marry me?"


	2. Why Don't We All Become Forlorn?

Things Are Getting Weirder by:arual-chan

FYI-I decided to change the name of my story, I know the first chapter says it's called "WHO SAID LOVE WAS EASY" but too many stories already had that title for my liking. So I now present to you, chapter 2 of…Things Are Getting Weirder. Have Fun. By the way, this was originally supposed to be an 8 chapter fic, but I am combining chapters 2 and 3 simply because they kind of go hand in hand.

Chapter 2-A Match Made In Hell or Why Don't We _All_ Become Forlorn?

Disclaimer:Well, these are not my characters. But I can still subject them to emotional hell.

"…We shouldn't date anymore," Viktor informed her in all seriousness.

"WHAT?!" Hermione yelled, for the first time in her life, losing all composure.

"I. Said…" he got that far before she loudly and rudely interrupted.

"I HEARD YOU, YOU BLOODY IDIOT! YOU KNOW, FROM THE START I _KNEW _THAT THIS WAS A MATCH MADE IN HELL! AND I DIDN'T WANT TO MARRY YOU ANYWAY!!!" and with that, Hermione stormed out of the restaurant, and out of his life. (and that was pretty corny)

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh, I…Oliver," Katie sighed and wouldn't meet Oliver's eyes. She really wasn't a bad person, but that didn't mean she wanted to _marry _him! So instead of a direct and blatant 'no' she tried (really, she did!) to be polite about her rejection. "I'm sorry." she mumbled and walked out of the restaurant. 

Oliver sat there, eerily quiet, and mulled over her words. Was it him? Why didn't _she_ feel the same way?

An hour later, he got up, and exited the place. He didn't head home. He simply…walked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tears. That's all they were. And they wouldn't bring him back to her. He was gone. He didn't love her.

Gods, she had been a fool! She had given away her heart and it had been returned with the guts still bleeding out.

'Wow. Great poetry there, Hermione.' she pondered to herself. She had made it back to her cozy little apartment in record time, not having apparated and was now sitting in the dark, listening to depressing county music. (fyi- I have nothing against country, but I listen to heavy metal, and _that_ cannot be considered for this particular situation)

Maybe later she would call Harry and Ron. They both shared yet another apartment not far from hers and visited her every weekend. But not now. Right now-this was what she needed. To be alone and…alone. 

She rolled over on her bed and snuggled deeper into the covers. It was either sleep…or eat. And eating would remind her of the wonderful restaurant scene. That was a bad idea. But in the end, Hermione settled on a long, relaxing bubble bath and a book. 

When she finally got out of the tub, Hermione could hear the phone ringing. Glancing at her grandmother's old grandfather clock, she saw that it was well past 11 PM. 

'I bet it's _him_. Who else would call this late? He's trying to catch me unawares! Well I won't fall for it!' she thought on the verge, well past it actually, of being paranoid. 

She laid back down and tried to block out the god-awful ringing sound. Eventually it stopped, and Hermione closed her eyes to hopefully drift off into a restless slumber…

Only to be abruptly awoken a whopping 5 minutes later! 

Grumbling about the 'nuisances of evil alarm clocks' and 'can't people get some decent shut eye?' she got up to begin the day, completely forgetting that _she_ was the one to set the alarm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver had never made it home. He had wandered all over Wizarding London and even a bit into the normal one. Katie's response had put him into a little, situation, of sorts. He couldn't think of anything else. Everything he saw, happy families, busy shop owners, and even a tiny stray puppy on the side of the road, which was moments later, claimed by a crying six-year old boy, reminded him of her.

He walked through the wee hours of the night and could even be seen walking when the sun rose into the night sky. But that didn't stop him. It might have encouraged him, dare I say? It meant he had less time to actually dwell on the facts, even though that's exactly what he was doing. 

And then a brilliant thought occurred to him. Why didn't he think of it earlier? He could fly! That always made things better for him. A bad days cure, some would call it. He rushed home to get his broom and left less than a minute later. He then raced off to the nearest quidditch pitch, which just so happened to be where he worked.

A small smile was on his face as the cool air whipped past him, making his robes billow out gracefully. As it got later in the morning, more of his team started to file in and join him in the air. Pretty soon, everyone was there and having a great time, not even _playing_ quidditch, just goofing around at 50 feet above the ground.

And then the coach showed up.

It wasn't necessarily a bad thing. But the news he brought was. "Good news team." he spoke as they all crowded round. "We have a match in a week. But before we play against them, there will be a banquet, a get-to-know-you type deal. That's scheduled for next Thursday, and the match will be Friday afternoon."

"Well Coach, seeing as it's already _this_ Thursday and you still haven't told us who we're playing against, it just might _take_ til next Thursday to find out." one person said and the rest of the team burst into laughter. 

"Gee, now I guess I won't tell you," the coach said in a mock hurt tone and the team laughed even harder at the player's rushed apology. 

"The team is…" he paused for effect and to hear his players groans. "Puddlemere." Everyone cheered excitedly.

All except Oliver. 

That was Katie's team.

a/n:I'm back! Things will start to get good in the next 2 chapters. And, of course, I have to thank my lovely reviewers. Without you, even if there's only one of you, I probably wouldn't write this. One review is extremely encouraging and rewarding.

Nevtassere: Thanks so much! I never dreamed someone would actually add me to their list. And both of them at that! Anywho, I updated. So here ya go!

Odyssey1:I'm not mean…I'm, uh, special. I think (and hope!) this chapter is longer and thank you tons for your review. 

Silver Rose Petal4: Thanks for the review, and if you keep reading…I'll keep updating!

Well, until the next update…toodles! 


	3. Dear God! Now There's Scheming!

Things Are Getting Weirder by:arual-chan

Hi folks! Um… oh yeah, I know a reviewer asked if Puddlemere was Oliver's team, and in all the fics I've read, it is. But I don't want it to be Oliver's team, I want originality! So…his team is unnamed because if I tried to name it, it would sound dumb. So…here's chapter 3! 

Chapter 3-Dear God! Now There's Scheming!

Disclaimer:My story, not my characters, but I would happily claim them given the chance! (In other words, if J.K. died a mysterious and sudden death.)

Hermione decided to first pay a visit to Harry and Ron. She was trying to forget Vik…er, him, and she needed some encouragement and self-confidence boosting, things she couldn't give herself. 

She went (apparating this time!) to their apartment and quietly opened the door. She had a key to the place and knew that they had probably stayed up late the night before watching 'the biggest match of the year' as they so kindly referred to every match.

And she was right, for pizza boxes and Butterbeer jars were the sight that greeted her as she stepped into the living room, seeing Ron and Harry asleep on the couch with the remote still in Ron's hand.

Even though they lived in Wizarding London, Ron had acquired a liking of pizza from a trip (a disasterous one at that) to the muggle one. So now, every chance they got, that's what they ate.

Smiling to herself, Hermione began cleaning the mess. That was how Harry knew something was wrong when he woke up.

She was in the kitchen, washing dishes, when he seated himself at the table. She still had not heard him yet because she was humming quietly to herself. (Whistle while you work and all that stuff, ya know!)

"What's wrong?" Harry's voice broke her from her reveries. She jumped about as foot in the air, making Harry's laughter fill the room.

But it abruptly ceased, one, from the evil death glare he was receiving and two, that damn headache he had! Hermione took that as her chance to speak.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would something be wrong?" she asked curiously. She hadn't done anything out of the ordinary…had she? "And that was plain mean Mr. Potter!" she added.

"Well, here you are, picking up after us, when you'd normally wake us up with a loud noise of some sort, reprimand us for mot keeping the place perfectly spotless, take pity on us, and THEN help clean." He explained matter-of-factly. Sometimes Hermione wondered how they could be so smart, and yet so stupid, depending on the situation. "And I thought it was quite funny," he said, smiling.

She disregarded his last comment, probably because she didn't hear it, and chuckled nervously, "Well, I thought you guys deserved a break." She lied, trying to avoid the subject. She knew it would come out eventually, and she'd be grateful when it did, but stalling always came first.

"That is a bold-faced lie, Ms. Granger. And do you know _how_ I know this?" he interrogated, making her look away guiltily. He continued talking after it was apparent she wasn't going to. "We had plans for last night. You were going to come over after some 'previously scheduled' things. And you didn't. You forgot."

She sighed, "Viktor broke up with me." She mumbled as tears welled up in her eyes. 

"Oh man, I'm sorry Mione!" Harry said sympathetically, mentally cursing himself for being so hard on her. 

She sniffed, "It wasn't your fault. It was mine."

"Hermione…" he warned. He would _not_ let her blame herself for that ass. 

"No Harry, it _was_ my fault. I thought he was going to propose. I gave myself false illusions about our relationship!" she was getting into hysterics now and crying even harder.

Ron walked into the room, sleepily rubbing his eyes. He yawned, "What's all the commotion? Oh, hey Hermione." He saw her state and looked questioningly at Harry.

"Viktor broke up with her," he said quietly, hoping she didn't hear and go ballistic again. Too bad he wasn't quiet enough…

"What's WRONG with ME?!" she shrieked miserably to no one in particular.

"Nothing is Hermione. Viktor's a prick." Ron poured some himself some of the coffee Hermione had made and sat down.

She suddenly stopped crying. A mad gleam had entered her eyes and upon seeing it…the boys became scared. Her eyes were not focusing on objects in front of her, but rather, staring into space. Harry and Ron exchanged their worried glances. 

This could be bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver quickly left the pitch and went home. He had almost forgotten about Katie…and then it had come rushing back in one swift fluid motion. 

For the first time in his life, Oliver wanted to just give up.

But he couldn't.

He knew it was a vain hope trying to fix things with Katie. He just didn't know what else to do…

At home he cleaned himself up, and then studied his bedroom. Things were definitely going to change. Everywhere there wasn't a quidditch picture, poster, or flier, there was an image of Katie and him. All his walls were blue- her favorite color. Since she was there all the time, it was almost as if it were her own home and not his own. 

'That's gotta go!' he thought doing a spell to turn the walls various shades of green, _his_ favorite color. The living room was olive, the bathroom teal, the bedroom a lively forest color, and the bedroom, was yellowish green. (that could have been the worst description ever.)

And as for all the pictures, he tossed them…all but one. For memories sake. He was a free man and he was _not_ going to let her ruin him. So he did what he would normally do. He turned on the tube to watch…what else? Quidditch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about 20 minutes of silence, Harry and Ron returned to the TV. Nothing they tried would snap Hermione out of it. But awhile later she came into the room, seemingly fine.

"You okay?" Ron asked, mouth full of chips.

"Yeah. Eww, that is SO gross!" she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"That's the Hermione we all know and love," Harry chimed in.

"_VIKTOR KRUM AND KATIE BELL! HOT NEW COUPLE!_" the announcer shouted on the TV.

The boys waited nervously for a reaction from Hermione, but all she said was, "Damn, he sure moves fast." But really she felt as though she'd been obliviated from the inside out. 

Stunned at her lack of emotion, Harry remained still until a thought clicked in his head. "Hey, isn't Oliver going out with Katie?"

And for some odd reason, that made Hermione grin from ear to ear. "Perfect." She said and was gone before they could even blink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver awoke to the unrelenting sound of someone trying to break his door down. Realizing that he had fallen asleep, he attempted to look awake and went to save his poor door.

"Hello." The brunette who stood before him said. She was very pretty with soft, shiny, waist-length curls and eyes to match. She was slender, yet petite, and she had the sweetest voice. He stepped aside to let her in. "I love what you've done with the place," she said looking around. Oliver was sure she, whoever she was, had never been in his house before.

"Do I…know you?" he asked, suppressing a yawn from his rude awakening. 

She looked confused for but a moment before she replied, "Hermione Granger." 

"Hermione?! Welcome! Tell me...how are Harry and Ron? And you? You look dazzling!" he said, leading her into the living room. 

"Thank you." She said graciously, sliding onto the sofa. "The boys are fine."

"And what about you? Or do you always evade questions about your well-being." He teased. 

"Oh, well…Viktor broke up with me." She said quietly, but he could still hear the pain in her voice. It reminded him of a similar situation. And of a theme called rejection.

He looked embarrassed for asking so she quickly spared him an apology, "But thanks for the concern. I appreciate it." She stared at him for a long moment before adding, "I have a proposition to make, if you're willing."

"Oh really?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I need a to know...are you still dating Katie Bell? And I'm not trying to reopen wounds here, but…" he cut her off sharply, "I don't think that information is extremely relevant in this instance," his tone held a 'case-closed' demeanor, one which Hermione could easily detect. But still, she pressed on.

"I take that as a 'no'." she said, with the small bit of courage she had remaining. He glared at her menacingly and growled, "No comment." With a voice deathly low.

"Please Oliver," she squeaked, already pale from fright. 

"Are you and Krum dating?" 

"What?!" she screeched at an earsplitting pitch. It actually made Oliver wince in pain. He was only sitting a few feet away. 'Where the _hell_ had that come from? And just how short term _was_ his memory?' Hermione thought incredulously.

"Are you and Krum dating?" he reiterated.

"I believe I already answered that. No." she said bluntly.

"Well, the same goes for Katie and I." He elaborated.

"You could've just said 'no'." but seeing him about to retort to her remark, she interrupted before he had the chance. "Back to the real issue, are you mad at her?"

"No," he said softly and the sadness in his voice made her want to cry…again.

"Well, watch this." She turned on the TV and flipped to the station that Harry and Ron had been watching earlier.

"_HERE WE HAVE WITH US THE HOT NEW COUPLE, VIKTOR KRUM AND KATIE BELL!_" she heard him gasp, and had to fight back her own impulse to yell. "_SO TELL US KATIE…HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DATING?_" the woman asked.

"_WELL, WE STARTED DATING ABOUT A WEEK AGO AND THIS HAS BEEN THE BEST WEEK OF MY LIFE!!_" she pronounced excitedly.

"_AND WHAT ABOUT OLIVER WOOD?_" the woman questioned.

"_OH, HE WAS JUST A MISTAKE, A PLAY THING REALLY…_" Hermione turned off the TV and heard Oliver mutter "Conniving bitch."

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She told him gently.

"And…?" 

"And back to my proposition. Will you agree?" she queried.

"Maybe. Is it revenge?" he wondered aloud.

"Yes." Was her short answer.

"Then count me in." he agreed.

a/n: hello! now, you may have questions and stuff so…ask at will! um… I know its weird, but when they're not around people, they don't hide their grief, but when they are around them, they put on a brave face, or try to anyway. so read and review and I'll try and update once a week. 

once again, thanks for the reviews

ford perfect:lol thanks for reviewing. but ya gotta read the rest of it, k? see ya in snyder's!

silver rose petal4: thank you, I liked the last chapter too! lol. yeah, I changed the name, but was too lazy to just fix the error and repost the chapter. oh well. and im glad you're a heavy metal fan! me too!!!!!!!! don't worry, I will keep updating. and even posting more stories.

odyssesy1:read the beginning thing. yeah, im weird, but that's just me. thanks for reviewing!

well, until the next update! toodles!


	4. Will It Work?

Oooooooookay, I'm back after only a year and a half. Now, there will be slight changes, firstly, the annoying spaces are GONE! That means shorter, but fuller chapters. Secondly, the plot line (thou not advertently) may and most probably will be changed. Sorry. Um, thirdly…have fun and enjoy the update. Oh, and sorry for saying that I'd update weekly and then leave you all like that…

Now…on to chapter four.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I'll toy with them anyway.

Chapter 4-Will It Work?

"First of all, we need a plan-" Hermione started, pacing the floor, before Oliver's sudden interruption cut her off.

"But don't you already have one?" he asked, puzzled.

"_Well_, what I was going to say before I was so RUDELY interrupted was… 'one of which I have already come up with.' I swear! If only people would _let_ me finish! It's like they don't even listen!" she fumed as her anger level rose a notch.

Or two.

Oliver stopped her mini-rant with, "So…what _is_ the plan?"

She halted and looked at him strangely, almost forgetting he was there in her state of ire. Hermione the said, "It's simple, really. We have to make them jealous."

"And we do that how…?" he asked uncertainly. This woman was starting to scare him.

"Well," Hermione began to ring her hands nervously. "I um…haven't really thought too deeply about that." she was blushing madly and it only added to Oliver's befuddlement.

"Then why are you blushing?" he questioned, a smile hinting at his face.

"No reason." she blurted out quickly. A little _too_ quickly…

"Suuuuuuure," Oliver replied in a voice that plainly said, 'I don't believe you.' the smile growing to be 10 times as big.

"Oh, alright." Hermione relented, sinking down onto the couch beside him, but refusing to look at him. "I, well, I thought we could…pretend to, uh…"she fumbled with her words, not looking at him. God this was embarrassing!

"Yes?"

"Date." she said monotonously, a rosy blush manifesting itself upon her face.

Oliver laughed. And laughed. Five minutes later, he was still laughing.

"And just _what_ the HELL is so funny!" Hermione thundered, suddenly looming over him.

Meanwhile-the idiot kept laughing, not foreseeing the impending danger that was Hermione. "You." he told her and tried to stifle his chuckling.

"What _about_ me?" she asked angrily.

"You were too embarrassed to even say the word 'date'. No one would ever, even for a moment believe it. We're too different."

"Well," Hermione began huffily, "seeing as how I was just dating a Bulgarian _Quidditch_ player," she paused for effect, "I don't think that would be big problem. I'm smart and beautiful-just the type of lady anyone would love." she said the last line sarcastically. But Oliver agreed.

"You do have a point," he admitted, already warming up to the idea. In fact, pretend dating Hermione _might_ be just what the doctor ordered.

"Don't I always?" Hermione asked, and they both laughed this time.

An hour or so later, they arrived back at Harry and Ron's flat. Oliver went along because he figured he could use the cheering up of some fellow quidditch players. So while Hermione locker herself in the mini office area, he just hung out 'with the boys'.

"You know, Oliver, Hermione _is _single now." Harry divulged, giving said boy a sidelong glance.

"Yeah," Ron added, catching on. "And we'd love to have you as part of the family. Don't you think she's attractive?"

"Of course, but part of the family? Since when were you and Hermione related?" Oliver asked Ron.

"You know we're all like one big family." Harry intervened.

"Well, you see, I'm already seeing someone." Oliver added mysteriously, not telling them that it _was_ in fact Hermione and that they were just play dating. He figured that if he even told one person that they _weren't_ actually seeing each other, word would get out to his ex and the whole thing would have been pointless.

"God, Oliver, it's been like what, two hours?" Harry interrogated, surprised at his friend's fast recovery.

"Yeah, and she's wonderful." Oliver said, dreamily (so they think he's in love). This is perfect! They actually think we're dating! Then again, I haven't told them it's Hermione…

"So, who is it?" Ron asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact, it's Hermione." he told the astounded Harry and Ron. This was fun!

"What? Since when?" Harry asked, utterly confused.

"This afternoon. When she heard about Viktor and Katie," he paused painfully, hoping they didn't notice the catch in his voice. "She came over and we talked about it and realized how much we had in common. Then we spent awhile consoling each other…" he implied making the boys think that they did much more than talk and plot vengeance.

"Wow." Ron muttered.

Two hours later, after no sign of Hermione, Ron and Harry went to check on her. Oliver begged off, not wanting to incur the wrath of Hermione.

As they neared the door, the two could hear sighs and the crumpling of parchment followed by random grumblings of "Nah, this couldn't work." or "Nope. Definitely not." and so on.

Harry knocked on the door and asked Hermione if she wanted anything to eat or anything at all, for that matter.

"No, I'm fine." came the trite reply.

"You sure?" Ron tried.

"Yes! Go away!" she yelled, trying to regain her train of thought. Hermione knew she was being difficult, but revenge was a delicate business. It had to be handled and thought over just right.

"Okay." Harry said hesitantly as they returned to the couch.

"How'd it go?" Oliver asked, grinning.

"Um…we got nowhere." Ron replied dejectedly. They really worried about her sometimes.

Oliver's grin grew wider and he mumbled, "That's my girl! So diligent and easily angered." No joking there, Oliver thought.

"Yeah. That's true." Harry said and they went back to watching t.v.

About an hour later, right in the middle of 'Passions', Ron's favorite show, Hermione emerged.

"Hello, dearest." Oliver called, surprising the girl until she remembered their deal. He smirked at her forgetfulness.

"Hi, Oli." Hermione replied. "Can I see you in the kitchen?"

"In a minute, this is the best part!" he said, referring to the show.

"Oh, dear god. Please tell me that is NOT Passions!" she stated exasperatedly.

"Oh yeah. It's Passions. Now do you see what I have to go through every day? Help me Hermione!" Harry pleaded. Hermione just laughed and waited in the kitchen until a commercial break.

"What's up?" Oliver asked once he entered.

"I've come up with Phase 1." Hermione voiced, trying to cover a yawn. "And I need a nap." She busily made a sandwich while explaining her plan to Oliver. "We're going to go to your next quidditch game together. Well, not necessarily 'together', seeing as how you'll be playing. But after it's over, we'll stage a run in with both the press AND those two…two losers." Hermione said, reaching for an insulting enough phrase.

Oliver smiled wryly at her choice of words.

"But you know…pretty soon, we're going to have to act romantic in public. Like…kissing and stuff." Hermione remarked, her face turning red.

"Yeah. But that shouldn't be too much of a problem." Oliver said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione blushed a deeper shade of crimson. They returned to the living room.

"Oh my god." Hermione said suddenly. "That bastard was cheating on me!"

"What?" Oliver asked.

"When he came into the restaurant, his outfit and hair were all messed up. And on the news Katie said they had been dating a week. I'll kill him!" Hermione roared, lunging towards the door.

"Hey! Hermione! Wait up!" Oliver shouted, as he grabbed her arm and stopped her at the door.

"WHAT!" she howled, her face twisted into rage.

"Chill out! It's okay! Katie cheated on me, but you've gotta get over it. There's nothing you can do." he said sadly.

"I can rip his balls off!" Hermione argued. Harry and Ron watched in fascination, vowing never to piss their friend off like this. She tried to jerk her arm away from Oliver, but he held on fast.

"Hermione," he murmured, "please stop this."

"Let me go, Oliver." she commanded ominously.

"Then you leave me no choice…" Oliver said as he bent down and kissed her.

Whew! I've been writing this for too long! Thank god this chapter is over! Anywho-time to thank the reviewers. Don't you just love seeing you're name up here? A special thanks to Mel and L'eau Goddess, without you two, it probably would have been another year until I updated. Thanks so much!

mel: OMG! I love you! you are my newest review and YOU REVIEWED ON MY BIRTHDAY! that makes me sooooooooooooooo happy! as if the guilt trip wasn't enough, I'm going ahead and writing the rest of the fic, as soon as I find my old notes and stuff on it. possibly, I'll go in an entirely new direction, but it should still be seven chapters long. thanks for the review! I'll try and update soon so you know it wasn't discontinued.

angel13: thanks, and because of reviews like yours, be looking for a new chapter in the next couple of weeks.

mel: yeesh, you don't give up, do you?  I'm working on it! keep your eyes open for the next chapter, and possibly all of them.

rock-witch: good, because more is on the way!

grahamcrackers: OKAY, OKAY, OKAY ALREADY! thank you for your enthusiasm, and watch out, cause multiple chapters are coming at you!

l'eau goddess: let me be the first (or thousandth, depending on…whateva) person to compliment your name. tu parle francais? I do…sorta, I take the class anyway. anyhow, I'm glad you like where it's going, but I haven't even glanced at the fic in ages, so if it spirals out of control, then please forgive me! thou I, myself am not sure where this is going, I'll be sure to make it extra evil for ya. hehe!  thanks for calling my work good. sometimes, I'm just not sure if it is, ya know? that and I've recently decided that all the damn spaces I leave in between are just plain annoying, so the rest of the chapters will be shorter, but less annoying anyway. keep your eyes peeled for the latest installment! ttyl!

last remaining consilio(aka ford perfect): holy shit! I just realized that the last time I wrote back on your review, I said "see ya in snider's!" that means it's been like, two years! god, no wonder people think this thing is discontinued. anyways…you'd have speeling errors (lol, hope you caught that I did that on purpose and don't think my spelling is crappy. I have a spell bowl reputation to maintain. thou I missed the word chrysanthemum…grr.…anywho-it is relatively hard to type correctly on this, so I may have several errors.) ANYWAY…you better love my writing…especially the kasey kahne thing. lol. don't tell allie I wrote that.

Hermione sounds a bit like someone I know who says him... (WTF does that mean?)

of course I death glare you consilio! I wouldn't be a buzali if I didn't! 

yes she would say that! she's joking with him! and fuck the fourth book! it's AU if you couldn't tell! how the hell would oliver and hermione hook up it the real (fake) harry potter world? scared? is that scared like afraid, or scarred like with wounds? mou, I never can tell with you…

ironically, I liked the chip suggestion and am surprised my impeccably great intelligence did not envision the notion first. damn you and your all-powerful brain, consilio! DAMN YOU! lol.

I think i could see the Her. and olv. thing goin on So your Hermi and Oliver as a couple?

good. cause it will be. um…I think. I'm not quite sure what you wrote…

Oh I see now... interesting... revenge...

yes…revenge…revenge is good…very good. hehehe

Well I hope this was informational for you. I'll see you tomorrow if you check in the morning at 1:30 again. See you in Wathen. Don't forget romeo and Juliet...  
Tootles,

very informative consilio. like hell, I was (and am currently) grounded so much it would be damn near impossible (hehe for all you obsessed sean biggerstaff/oliver wood fans reading this review, you should know where that came from) for me to get on the damn comp. at 1:30 a.m. plus, we don't have the 'net anymore. sob sob fuck romeo and juliet. I HAVE forgotten that crap. I loved when wathen forgot the naked parts and had to rush to turn the t.v. around. hehe. thou I didn't like to see juliet's ass…oh, and FYI consilio, you stole my word. you bastard! lol. just kiddin! see you in 11th!

faith and grace: thanks, thanks, and thanks. hugs self reviewers make me happy! look for the next chapter soon.

Well, that's all folks! I'll see you when I update, hopefully in the next two weeks or less. If not, feel free to bitch at me. Toodles!


End file.
